Los pingüinos de Madagascar en la época medieval
by Liz Skipper Holmes
Summary: Un experimento fallido de Kowalski hará que los pingüinos viajen a otra época de la historia...pero ¿quién dijo qué los enemigos no vendrían?
1. El pasado en el presente

Los pingüinos en la época Medieval

Skipper, abrió los ojos, estaba confundido, mareado, tenía la impresión de no ser el mismo, estaba en un lugar desconocido, nunca había ido a aquel lugar, creyó.

— ¿Kowalski?— preguntó débilmente— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El silencio fue la única respuesta a su interrogante, estaba en medio de la nada, sólo.

— ¿Cabo? ¿Dónde estás soldado? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Mis soldados…? Mis hermanos, mi familia

Skipper se sintió por primera vez débil y sólo, una lágrima se asomo por la pupila azul de sus ojos, camino un par de horas, hasta que amaneció, y pudo ver la luz del glorioso día. Los recuerdos se comenzaron a disparar poco a poco. El Chronotron de Kowalski fuera de control, gracias a «cola anillada» por cierto, ser succionados por esa cosa, habían logrado controlarlo una vez algún tiempo atrás pero ahora Kowalski realmente había terminado con ellos, siempre con sus inventos, amenazando al mundo, y al fin lo había conseguido. Skipper se dio un aletazo en el pico, se sintió culpable por haber fallado como líder al no poder controlar el «instinto científico de Kowalski»

De pronto en el silencio un grito

— ¡Skipper! ¡Skipper!

Una alucinación, pensó Skipper, la dulce voz de su hermanito, Cabo su soldado, a quién sin confesarlo nunca abiertamente quería mucho. Ahora los remordimientos eran una cruel carga en la soledad, nunca dijo a su equipo el aprecio que sentía por ellos, y ahora ¿si no los volvía a ver nunca más?

— ¿Skipper estás bien?— preguntó esa voz con el leve pero marcado acento de Mérida — ¿Skipper?

Skipper sintió la aleta en su espalda, no estaba alucinando, Cabo había corrido hacía él, lleno de felicidad por haber encontrado a su líder. Skipper instintivamente volteo y abrazo fuertemente a Cabo, quién se extraño de su comportamiento.

— ¿Estás bien Skipper? Parece que el sol te hizo daño

Skipper se dio cuenta de que actuaba un poco más sentimental de lo normal y soltó a Cabo rápidamente.

—Claro que no soldado, no digas tonterías— dijo con rudeza dando unas palmadas en la cabeza Cabo— ¿Y Kowalski, y Rico?

— No sé Skipper, pensé que estarían contigo ¿pero no o sí?

— Lo están, Cabo, no los ves porque un unicornio les disparo con su cuerno mágico y los hizo invisibles

— ¿Hay unicornios en éste lugar? Esto es mejor que en el zoológico, ¡Quiero ver uno! ¿Dónde están Skipper?— dijo Cabo emocionado

Skipper suspiro riendo, y un tanto molesto —Oh Cabo, será mejor que lo olvides— Cabo observo a Skipper extrañado, mientras Skipper lo golpeaba— Sarcasmo, ¿cómo puedo hacer que lo entiendas?

Cabo miro hacia el frente sobando su mejilla recién abofeteada, Skipper siguió su mirada pero no pudo ver nada.

— ¿Qué estás mirando Cabo?— preguntó Skipper un poco enfadado

— La nada Skipper, ¿en dónde estamos?— Skipper quedo mudo, pensativo, había visto que estaba solo pero, cuando vio a Cabo eso no le importo más, pero aún faltaba encontrar a Kowalski y a Rico, además ¿cómo sobrevivirían en ese lugar? Ahora veía realmente la complejidad del asunto.

— No te preocupes Cabito, estaremos bien, los cuatro, encontraremos a Rico y a Kowalski y volveremos al presente… al futuro

Cabo abrazo tiernamente a Skipper — Skipper ¿crees que…?—

— ¿Kowalski y Rico estén bien? Por supuesto Cabo están bien— interrumpió Skipper

—No Skipper eso no era lo que iba a preguntar— dijo Cabo un poco impaciente— Quería decir si crees que…

— ¿Nosotros estemos bien? Sí no te preocupes encontraremos alimento, agua y refugio al menos por esta noche

— No Skipper eso tampoco— dijo Cabo molesto

— ¿Si volveremos a comer chimichanga con esa deliciosa salsa? Está bien, está bien yo nada más decía— dijo Skipper apenado — Entonces dime Cabo qué es lo que ibas a preguntar qué es tan importante

— Bueno pues— dijo Cabo emocionado— ¿Crees que pueda encontrarme a un unicornio?— dijo al fin aliviado

Skipper hizo un gesto de solemnidad —Tal vez Cabo, quizás— mientras iban caminando por lo que creyeron era una gran alfombra verde, bajo el cielo azul y el sol que no les pareció tan intenso como el de Nueva York.

— Skipper, ¿crees que…?—

— Cállate Cabo.

2

Los dos hermanos caminaron por poco tiempo, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, y Skipper aún con los recuerdos confusos, comenzó a sentir que algo no andaba bien, pero no supo decir de qué se trataba, tal vez era el lugar, recordaba Nueva York, pero ningún otro lugar por el momento, aunque sabía que había visitado distintos países alguna vez.

— Skipper, ¿Kowalski, él crees que nos encuentre pronto?— pregunto Cabo tiernamente

— ¿Encontrarnos, a nosotros? Más bien ¿a mí?— dijo Skipper mientras abofeteaba a Cabo por tercera vez en un par de horas —Nosotros los encontraremos antes, o me dejo de llamar — Skipper hizo una pausa dramática como las que acostumbraba hacer para, dar suspenso a sus frases— ¿Cómo me llamo?, ah por supuesto yo el capitán Skipper, salvaré a todos mis soldados que parecen bebés llorones. Eso no aparecerá en la bitácora por esta vez. ¡Cabo! ¿Dónde está mi grabadora?

— No lo sé Skipper, Kowalski fue el último en tocarla—

— Está bien puedo sobrevivir sin la tecnología del siglo XXI, pero no sin ¡mi taza de café!

Skipper había recordado su más valioso tesoro, que por ahora no estaba con él, la mera idea de perder su objeto favorito, lo enloqueció.

— Debemos encontrar a esos tres— grito Skipper alarmado

— ¿Tres Skipper?

— Así es Cabo, debemos encontrar a Kowalski, a Rico y a mi taza— Grito aún más— ¡Cabo, comienza la operación! ¡Papá encuentra a sus pollitos!

— Baygasyhgdsf— exclamo Rico

— ¿Doris? ¿Eva?, no puedo decidirme por una de ustedes— grito Kowalski

Rico, observo extrañado a Kowalski, y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Kowalski abrió rápidamente los ojos y se sonrojo, — Lo dije, o…—

— Ajá— exclamo Rico, seguido de otros balbuceos típicos en él.

— ¿Y Skipper, y Cabo?— cuestionó Kowalski.

— No lo sé— pudo pronunciar Rico

— ¡Que locura, pero finalmente se cumplió mi sueño! ¡He logrado lo que ningún otro científico humano o animal, hombre o bestia! Ni Peter Higgs y su bosón pudieron contra este súper genio, ni Einstein y sus agujeros de gusano— Exclamó Kowalski con alegría— Ahora según mis conocimientos sobre geografía debemos estar en lo que es posible sea ¿Canadá?, ahora habrá que encontrar a Skipper y a Cabo. Tal vez estén cerca. Vamos Rico.

— Ok— dijo Rico mientras seguía el paso acelerado de Kowalski.

— Disfruta de este magnífico paisaje Rico, seguro esto debe ser Oslo en la época del renacimiento ¡Oh la época de Leonardo Da Vinci, no, no de Galileo! No puedo esperar conocerlos— Grito Kowalski, llevando en todo momento las partes destrozadas de su Chronotron.

Kowalski y Rico caminaron unos momentos a través de un bosque que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en jardines, hasta que se encontraron con una construcción esplendorosa a los ojos de Kowalski y un poco aburrida y fuera de onda para Rico.

— Esto no parece ser Canadá— dijo Kowalski— es peor.

3

— Wow, es el castillo del príncipe Compartelot, — dijo Cabo al borde del colapso

— Cabo, durante mucho tiempo he pensado— hizo una pausa suspirante — decidí que no mataría tu ilusión, menos tu inocencia, tu corazón es bueno, y no quiero que te conviertas en un irónico fracasado, pero aquí no hay lunacornios.

Cabo agacho triste la cabeza, entre un corto lloriqueo, y Skipper se sintió un poco triste de verlo así.

—Es decir— dijo con un poco de tartamudeo— aquí no hay lunacornios, pero tal vez en otro lado…

Los ojos de Cabo se iluminaron, y abrió la boca para hablar

— No quiero más comentarios Cabo, concéntrate en buscar a Kowalski y a Rico— Exclamo Skipper

Skipper, supo que algo estaba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento, sus instintos se lo decían como siempre, sabía que había algo que no podía recordar, y que no estaba seguro de que era.

— Sabes Rico, aunque nunca he estado en el país en el que creo que estamos— pauso momentáneamente— gracias a mis investigaciones, sobre el gran misterio, que hasta ahora… en el futuro… hasta hace… bueno sé que me entiendes

Rico lo miro con expresión irónica, mientras asentía levemente

— Bueno, mientras vivíamos en Central Park, exactamente hace algunas horas, he estado investigando lo que le ocurrió a Skipper — dijo en forma de susurro

Rico frunció el ceño, pensaba en ¿qué cosa era lo que le había pasado a Skipper? ¿Cuál de todas? Kowalski noto su indiferencia ante lo que estaba hablando.

— Rico, sabes que es a lo que trato de hacer referencia, el oscuro pasado de Skipper— Murmuro Kowalski

Rico pensó y pensó «Oscuro pasado» eso le intrigaba de Skipper, pero no pudo saber a qué se refería.

— ¿A qué te refieres Kowalski?— dijo Rico con dificultad

— Lo que ocurrió y qué Skipper nunca quiso decirnos—

Rico comenzó a perder la paciencia, miró a Kowalski enfadado y regurgito un martillo

—Me vas a decir ¿o qué?— dijo Rico con el martillo golpeando levemente su aleta

Kowalski retrocedió algunos pasos, conocía a Rico y sabia también que nada lo detendría para golpearlo o hacerle cualquier otra cosa, ni siquiera su cercano parentesco.

— Tranquilo Rico, te diré, según yo esto es Rosenborg, es decir, creo que estamos en… Dinamarca

Rico abrió la boca y sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Kowalski, Rico regurgito una bomba de humo y una dinamita que casi explota sobre el pico de Kowalski.

—Habrá que encontrar pronto a Skipper, antes de que sea tarde y su paranoia lo ponga en peligro— dijo Kowalski mientras tomaba la aleta de Rico y juntos corrían.

Cabo se sobresalto y corrió, Skipper se extrañó pero lo siguió con velocidad moderada.

— ¡Kowalski, Rico!— dijo Cabo al alcanzar a sus hermanos— creí que nunca los encontraríamos

— También me alegra volver a verlos, pero por ahora lo más importante ¿Skipper estás bien?— dijo Kowalski, sin dar tiempo de respuesta— Rosenborg, tranquilízate, nadie te conoce aún no hasta el futuro antes de nuestro presente, ¡una paradoja!, los daneses aún no te odian.

Skipper pensó unos instantes, «Daneses, odio»

— ¿Esto es Dinamarca? ¿Copenhague? ¡Huachinango Adobado!, debo salir de aquí— grito Skipper mientras corría

— Creo que la infrarregue— dijo Kowalski, mientras señalaba a Skipper

— No hay que dejar que huya — comento Cabo antes de ir tras su líder, a la vez que Kowalski y Rico lo seguían

Skipper se deslizo, por el camino principal con el corazón acelerado, el mal presentimiento que había tenido por horas, se consumo, hasta formarse en una idea sólida de lo que lo atemorizaba. Dinamarca, un par de años antes… después, el pescado, los sándwiches, las poderosas y resplandecientes explosiones que iluminaron aquella trágica noche, en la que su orgullo, dignidad y reputación habían sido manchados y arruinados en aquel lugar, por aquel, su gran enemigo desde entonces, alguien que se había hecho pasar por su mejor amigo, y que secretamente lo había apuñalado por la espalda, riendo con esa cruel carcajada, producida por su piquito «de payaso» como Skipper solía decir, por estar llena de colores, esos ojos azules, que decían ser sinceros… Hans

A Skipper le había dolido la traición de un «amigo», Skipper se tomaba muy enserio esas cosas, aunque no solía decirlo abiertamente, porque según él, demostrar cualquier tipo de afecto hacia alguien, podía ser usado en su contra, además de que significaba debilidad, pero más rompió su mente y corazón el no haber intuido que Hans lo traicionaría, desde ese día juró que no volvería a confiar en nadie más, y prácticamente se había encargado de cumplirlo, hasta el grado de desconfiar de sus propios hermanos, no podía fracasar, él era el líder.

De pronto el cuerpo de Skipper, se tambaleó, iba tan distraído pensando en todo lo que había pasado, que no se dio cuenta cuando Cabo, Kowalski y Rico lo habían atrapado entre sus aletas.

— ¿Skipper estás bien?— cuestionó Cabo alarmado

— Skipper, ¿acaso no te lo dije que eso aún no pasa? Aunque ya paso en el futuro, estamos en el presente, que alguna vez fue el pasado— Menciono Kowalski en tono persuasivo

Skipper se detuvo, y tomo aliento, suspiro y decidió no huir más.

— No te preocupes Skipper, estarás bien con nosotros, tu familia, recuerda que somos una gran familia feliz — dijo Cabo tiernamente, mientras él, Kowalski y Rico abrazaban cálidamente a Skipper

— Sabes Cabo, a veces un poco de tus frases, cursis de unicornios y arcoíris y de que el mundo puede ser mejor son buenas, recuerda que dije a veces— dijo Skipper con una sonrisa — ¡Es bueno tenerlos a mi lado soldados!

Skipper recordó levemente el cómo había formado su familia, el mortal peligro al rescatar a ese huevo desconocido, al oponerse a la naturaleza, su primera misión juntos, y todo por encontrar al último integrante del equipo, ver nacer a Cabo era algo que jamás podría olvidar, algo muy especial, apreciaba tanto al gordito ridículo ese….

— ¡Basta de cursilerías!— Grito Skipper un poco fastidiado— sin objeciones Cabo.

Kowalski, supo por lo que Skipper pasaba, jamás intentaba huir, y ahora era el turno de la ciencia para ayudar…

— ¡Kowalski!— dijo Skipper como de costumbre— análisis, necesito saber todo sobre este infierno actual… pasado… bueno, fechas, datos, el lugar exacto de nuestra ubicación, los hippies y traidores, es decir, forma de gobierno del lugar, espero no sean tan corruptos como en el futuro, además muy importante, hay ¿algún descendiente directo de Hans aquí?

Kowalski, guiño un ojo y se deslizo rápidamente, Skipper movió la cabeza y finalmente los tres hermanos se sentaron, sabían que la investigación tardaría algunas horas.

4

Skipper recargó su rostro sobre una de sus aletas, mientras un gran bostezo salía de su pico color naranja, el sol hacía un efecto en él, el sol y la espera, deseaba tenderse de lleno sobre el cuidado césped verde claro y dormir una pequeña siesta.

Rico, dormía placenteramente recargado sobre un árbol cercano que le proporcionaba sombra.

Cabo por su parte, corría cerca del lugar persiguiendo y jugando con las mariposillas de colores que rondaban a las flores del jardín dónde se encontraban, sonriendo y silbando, de vez en cuando cantando una cancioncilla de su programa favorito, según lo que Skipper pudo identificar. Cabo se acercó a un arbusto lleno de flores, y brincando aun se puso a olfatear y acariciar los pétalos de algunas flores.

Un grito se escuchó, Skipper se levanto alerta, de golpe y corrió hacía el origen del grito, que pudo reconocer, el sueño que lo mantenía aturdido, lo hizo marearse un poco, pero al final el llego a tiempo. Era un grito agonizante de dolor.

— ¡Skipper!— escucho el pingüino líder mientras corría en la dirección del grito

Y ahí estaba, tal como lo había imaginado, tirado en el suelo, a punto de llorar.

— Cabo ¿qué te pasa?— dijo Skipper un poco preocupado

Cabo contuvo las lágrimas, sabía que a Skipper no le gustaba verlo llorar, ya que si lo hacía en ocasiones, terminaba recibiendo una bofetada, por ser "un soldado débil" aunque después terminaba consolándolo.

—Skipper, algo me atacó— dijo Cabo a punto de llorar

— ¡Hans!— grito Skipper alterado— Sal y dame la cara danés traidor, sabía que regresarías, Rico dame una de esas bazucas nuevas que compramos la semana pasada— Skipper extendió su aleta para recibir la bazuca que exigía— ¿Rico, la bazuca? ¿Rico? ¿Rico?

Skipper giro su cabeza y vio que Rico aún dormía plácidamente, furioso dio la vuelta para ir a despertarlo.

— Pero Skipper— dijo Cabo deteniéndolo— no me atacó Hans

Skipper se detuvo, y contuvo el aliento— Entonces ¿quién fue Cabo? ¿Qué otro enemigo nos está pisando los talones?— preguntó Skipper con furia

Cabo bajo la mirada.

—Anda Cabo, háblame hijo— Dijo Skipper preocupado

Cabo levantó lentamente una de sus aletas, y se la mostró a Skipper, quien un tanto escéptico la tomo.

— ¿Qué es esto Cabo?— dijo Skipper confuso

— Un insectito me picó Skipper

Skipper, sin darlo a conocer se sintió relajado, aunque a la vez también un poco molesto.

—Cabo— dijo Skipper, mientras golpeaba a Cabo una vez más— esto no es un mortal peligro— Skipper se detuvo y pensó un momento— Vamos Cabo, tal vez si sea mortal.

Cabo y Skipper corrieron, mientras Skipper lanzaba un aletazo a Rico, quien enseguida se levanto y los siguió en la carrera que llevaban.

Kowalski entró a un callejón repleto de gente vestida como en época de dragones y princesas…

— ¡Eso es!— dijo estupefacto— esto es la edad media, el único lugar donde se puede investigar es en los monasterios, casi los únicos lugares donde hay los suficientes libros, ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado? tal vez viendo los dibujitos, me dé una idea si hay algún peligro que pueda perseguir a Skipper.

Kowalski se sintió orgulloso, una vez más de su cerebro, solo tendría que entrar de incognito a un monasterio, que justamente encontró al dar un par de pasos más, para que nadie lo viera, así que pensó seriamente en como lo haría.

El pingüino científico, tuvo una idea que inmediatamente puso en práctica, con un par de telas de un comercio, él se vistió como un galante caballero medieval, y deslizándose por una reja de una pared, logro infiltrarse sin ser visto.

Atravesó un cuarto donde encontró algunos escribas plasmando sus ideas, y posteriormente un cuarto que olía según él a la gloria de la ciencia. Al cual no pudo soportar dejarlo pasar, así que sin pensarlo se adentro en él.

5

— ¡Rico, necesito que rastrees a Kowalski!

— Pero Skipper…— dijo Cabo

—Sabes que me tienes harto con tus peros ¿verdad Cabo?— dijo Skipper desesperado.

—Lo sé Skipper, pero ¿por qué es tan urgente?— cuestionó Cabo a su líder

—No es nada Cabo cabito, nada con importancia, pero siempre es bueno un antídoto— menciono Skipper nervioso

Rico se sentó a medio camino, fatigado de tanto correr, deseo tener su auto, tan veloz, todoterreno, con turbo y ese magnífico color rosa con los detalles de las flores amarillas, ah claro y como olvidar la carita feliz en la antena trasera, que Cabo felizmente había colocado ahí.

— ¿Qué ocurre soldado?— preguntó Skipper

Rico contesto a su interrogante con una serie de gruñidos y palabras o intentos de palabras sin sentido.

—Rico tiene razón Skipper— dijo Cabo débilmente— desde hace un par de horas que mi pancita hace ruidos extraños, tengo hambre y también estoy cansado.

Skipper se detuvo un momento y escucho, su estomago hacia las mismas expresiones, necesitaba alimento.

—Pensándolo bien, a mí también me están rugiendo las tripas— dijo Skipper un tanto apenado

— Pero Skipper ¿qué podemos comer si aquí no hay…?

— ¡Rico! No te comas a Cabo ¡Escúpelo ahora soldado!— grito Skipper, mientras Rico ejecutaba su orden

—Encontraremos algo, solo hay que buscar bien. Rico ¿hay algo en tu estómago?— pregunto Skipper

—Nada de nada

—Aw—exclamo Skipper agobiado— tendremos que seguir caminando hasta encontrar algo.

—Pero Skipper— dijo Cabo— mis patitas ya están cansadas, ya no puedo caminar más

—Es caminar Cabo u ofrecerte en sacrificio para nuestros estómagos— dijo Skipper en tono maquiavélico— yo pido las aletas, y un trozo de esa pancita redondita, y Rico no intentes comértelo todo, se compartido conmigo, tu líder.

— ¿Skipper?— dijo Cabo preocupado, mientras Rico regurgito un par de cubiertos, una soga y un litro de combustible, acompañado de una caja de cerillos.

Skipper sonrió— Rico te falta un poco de leña para ese asador— Skipper miró la cara de preocupada de Cabo— bromeo Cabo, ¿en realidad creerías que dejaría que Rico te devorara?

—Tú tampoco ¿o sí Skipper?— preguntó Cabo

—Por supuesto que no Cabito— dijo Skipper sonrojado— Rico ya guarda eso

—Ese olor ¿lo sientes Skipper?— preguntó Cabo

—Por supuesto que sí. Vamos Rico llévanos a ese delicioso lugar— ordeno Skipper, mientras seguían a Rico por un callejón.

«Ese olor» comentó Kowalski, mientras avanzaba "oculto" en la habitación, casi oscuras iluminada simplemente por un rayo de luz que penetraba por una pequeña ventana.

Lenta y sigilosamente, avanzó hasta una de esas cosa de donde provenía el olor, levantó lo que podría llamarse una "tapa" y tomo un cucharón de madera que se encontraba en su interior.

Probó un poco del líquido que le pareció placentero, los bebió lentamente y cuidando de no quemarse.

Caminó unos paso y llego a otro utensilio, ¿qué había ahí? Era…era… pescado cocinándose. Se preparó para degustar un poco, tomo una especie de tenedor de madera, todo estaba en orden para poder disfrutar de aquel manjar.

De pronto, algo lo cambio todo, ya no estaba bien; no había nadie, tenía el tiempo, y lo más importante… tenía el hambre necesaria y suficiente para devorarlo todo, para devorarse a sí mismo si no comía algo.

Pero una sensación no lo dejaba satisfacer su necesidad alimentaria.

Pensaba en Skipper, Cabo y Rico y eso le impedía alimentarse, él comería pero, ¿ellos estaría bien, vivos? También tendrían hambre seguramente.

Mientras lo pensaba, entre sí comía o no, una mujer gorda salió de una puerta que no había visto, y con una escoba corrió al pingüino de la habitación y la vivienda.


	2. ¿Quién está acechando?

6

— ¡Es aquí!— dijo Skipper, saboreando el olor proveniente del recinto extraño y anticuado que se encontraba enfrente de ellos

— Ajá— murmuró Rico

— ¿Listos? Vamos a entrar— dijo Skipper mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

— Pero Skipper…— protestó Cabo

— ¡Me tienes harto…!— dijo Skipper sin concluir, la puerta del edificio se había abierto repentinamente dejándolo aplastado, golpeado entre el reducido espacio existente entre el muro y la puerta abierta.

— ¿Kowalski?— dijo Cabo sorprendido— ¿qué haces aquí?

— Este… investigaba libros y me dio hambre entonces…

—Comiste, y no fuiste capaz de dejarnos un poco, a tus pobres hermanos hambrientos, eres un egoísta— dijo Skipper un poco mareado.

— En realidad me sacaron antes de que pudiera hacerlo— dijo Kowalski apenado

Skipper inclino su cabeza y dio un aletazo de frustración en ella.

—Está bien— dijo Skipper— te aceptó que no hayas tenido la inteligencia suficiente para sacar algo de comida. Pero… ¿qué es esa ridiculez de payaso de circo que traes puesta?

Kowalski bajo la mirada muy apenado— yo… era la única forma de camuflaje que se me ocurrió, pero creo que no sirvió de nada.

— Ya lo creo— menciono Skipper en tono de burla

— Pues a mí me parece lindo, quisiera uno como esos— dijo Cabo alucinante

Skipper gruño un poco, mientras veía de manera irónica a Cabo.

— ¿Cómo me encontraron?— Dijo Kowalski sorprendido

— Bien cuando uno de los tuyos está en peligro mortal, y el otro quiere comérselo, puedes hacer lo que sea

— ¿Quién está en peligro mortal Skipper?— pregunto Cabo un poco temeroso

Skipper sintió pavor y nervios en ese instante que casi no lograba controlar— este…nadie Cabo, quise decir, todos estábamos en riesgo de morir de hambre ¿no es así Rico? Tú sigue pensando en unicornios y nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. Deja de hacer preguntas.

— Esta bien Skipper, ojalá tuviéramos el televisor y pudiera ver la nueva temporada de los lunacornios, tal vez haya alguna por aquí…

— Cabo siento decepcionarte— dijo Kowalski con tono engreído— pero es el siglo catorce…o quince y las televisiones, pfff ¡¿con quién discuto, por Newton?! Aún no existen. En cuanto a ti Skipper, te noto extraño ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que pasa o hay algo más?

— Si Kowalski, necesitamos hablar— dijo en forma de murmullo, un murmullo tan delgado cuyo objetivo era que Cabo no pudiera escuchar— debe ser rápido

— Espera ¿qué dijiste? ¿Debe ser rapado? ¿A quién le vamos a volar las plumas?— replicó Kowalski, casi a gritos.

Skipper lo arrastró de una aleta y lo llevó lejos de Cabo —Vigílalo— ordeno a Rico quien regurgito un martillo y una revista de bordados, así como un libo para iluminar y un par de colores, que entregó a Cabo, quien muy felizmente se puso a colorear mientras silbaba, y Rico veía la revista sentado en una roca cercana.

7

La tarde caía, una vez más. El hermoso paisaje ahora era de un río inmenso, claro y en donde se reflejaban los rayos escarlatas del atardecer. La tranquilidad y la calma eran admirables y dignas de un lugar con tanta belleza. Un sonido aturdidor rompió la calma. Parecía una trompeta intentando ser soplada, pero la cual estaba llena de residuos, que impedían el paso normal del aire.

Era un sonido completamente devastador, colmado de molestia y el posible ahogo de un animal, que todo el mundo desearía que dejara de existir.

Finalmente el ruido dejo de escucharse, pero la paz no volvió, unos aleteos chocantes en contra del agua turbia. Un nado sin sincronización. Se podía intuir de un ave o pez grande, no muy delicado, un sonido de respiración, y las ondas sonoras que producía.

El aleteo cesó y sobre una orilla del río las aletas color gris oscuro, completamente tersas al tacto se dejaron reposar.

— ¡Estúpidas aves!— se escucho con una voz un tanto aguda, en forma de reclamo— tan cerca estuve de lograrlo, claro aún hay oportunidad.

Un suspiro y un rato más de silencio, todo parecía indicar que el pez estaba pensando.

— ¡Soy un mamífero! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?— dijo molesto— debo planear algo nuevo. Finalmente mi cerebro es más grande que todo el cuerpo de alguno de esos cuatro pingüinines.

¿Cómo había logrado recuperarse después de su último encuentro? Gracias a sus aliados, más enemigos de los pingüinos, quienes junto a él estarían dispuestos a asesinarlos a los cuatro, incluso a Cabo, aunque todos coincidían en que era el más lindo pingüino que hubiesen visto jamás.

— Cállate _pececito,_ ¡sabes muy bien que la mayor parte del plan fue mío! _—_ replicó una voz más grave a la primera.

— Y sin mí no sabrían en que parte del mundo estamos, sin sus GPS sofisticados— dijo una tercera voz— además podría repetir la escena que obligo al pingüino cabeza plana a huir de aquí.

— ¿En serio?— dijo la voz más grave de las tres

— Ya lo sabía— dijo la primera— pero no es su única vulnerabilidad, tiene otras. Yo las he descubierto.

— Yo sé cuál es la principal— dijo la segunda voz— lo hice una vez, se rindieron a su causa. Solo que unos intrusos buenos para nada que aunque no hicieron nada útil por ellos, me distrajeron y mi plan falló en el último instante. Pero no volverá a suceder. ¡Escuchen, este es el plan!

— ¡Kowalski!— dijo Skipper cuando ya estaban solos— Cabo sufrió un ataque de un insecto ¿podría morir? Y como en esta época no hay medicamentos preferí no decir nada y que disfrute de sus últimos momentos.

— En primera Skipper, no hay medicamentos pero hay plantas medicinales, en segunda no creo que un insecto pueda provocarle la muerte a Cabo ¡por favor! A veces pienso que tu paranoia va muy lejos Skipper.

— ¿Ah sí?— dijo en tono retador— ¿qué me dices por la peste de estos lugares? Hasta donde yo sabía los insectos y abejas causaban eso.

—Ay Skipper, es por eso que tú no eres el cerebro del equipo, sino el mandón, la peste es provocada por las _LutraCanadensis_ , no por insectos, ¡por el amor a la gravitación!

— ¿Es en serio?— cuestionó Skipper— ¿y eso quiere decir qué son…?

— Nutrias Skipper…como Marlene, parientes.

— Ese es un gran alivio, entonces ahora que Cabo no morirá, si debemos pensar en algo…

— Si para regresar a casa, mi Chronotron…

— No en eso no, ¡Muero de Hambre! Regresemos con Rico y Cabo. A comer…o a buscar, comida pronto.

— Esta bien Skipper, podríamos ir de pesca al río Koje, está a unos kilómetros de aquí.

— Me gusta tu plan Kowalski… Aw extraño a…

— ¿Cabo y a Rico? Pronto llegaremos con ellos

— No seas tonto— dijo Skipper tras darle una bofetada— Extraño a nuestro auto nos espera un gran camino, hacía el río no sé que, se me hace que los mando a ustedes tres mientras yo espero— vio el enfado en el rostro de Kowalski— Bromeo, "Un pingüino jamás nada solo" ¿recuerdas? Siempre lo hacemos.

8

Skipper y Kowalski regresaron por el camino que habían seguido, fue un trayecto silencioso « Mi invento funciono a la perfección, cerré el pico de Skipper» pensaba Kowalski con una sonrisa de locura. «Kowalski es un pobre loco, en que problemas absurdos vino a meternos. ¿Inteligente? Quisiera. Cabo ¿estará realmente bien? Espero que Rico no lo haya devorado… » Pensaba Skipper. El paisaje se hacía conocido de nuevo, no lo suficiente pero si lo reconocían, ahí estaba el callejón un poco más al fondo, donde habían encontrado a Kowalski, el pequeño claro solitario, la entrada al bosque tal vez, la roca donde Rico se había sentado a vigilar a Cabo, sin Rico… ni Cabo.

— ¿Cabo, Rico?— preguntó Skipper un poco preocupado.

— Todo parece indicar que no están aquí— dijo Kowalski

— ¿Pero a dónde pudieron ir?— interrogó Skipper— ordené que se quedarán aquí

— Bueno, se lo dijiste a Rico, solo tú pudiste confiar tan ciegamente en él

— ¿Y qué hay de Cabo? El siempre sigue mis órdenes…algo aquí me huele muy mal

— ¿Comenzarás con tu paranoia de nuevo Skipper? Ningún enemigo nos está atacando, estamos más de medio milenio atrás de nuestro presente— dijo Kowalski con presunción.

—No, en serio, huele a pescado podrido, oh es mi bocadillo del almuerzo creí que no había sobrevivido, y yo muriéndome de hambre— dijo Skipper un poco avergonzado.

— Skipper, mira esto, parecen marcas de que algo de volumen y masa muy grandes fue arrastrado.

— ¿La panza de Cabo eh?— dijo Skipper— ¿a dónde fueron ese par de soldados indisciplinados?

— Sigamos el rastro, los encontraremos pronto— dijo Kowalski, mientras Skipper asentía

— ¿Rico?— dijo Skipper sorprendido— ¿Dónde estaban…y Cabo?

Rico había llegado corriendo de pronto, haciendo gestos con el rostro y con las aletas.

— Jkgasfisdgluds— exclamó con desesperación

— Lo siento compadrew— dijo Skipper— pero ¡No te entiendo! Kowalski, ¿qué trata de decir el psicópata este?

— ¿Cabo en problemas? ¿Estás seguro de eso Rico?

— Shi, shi

— Oh ese Cabo, ¿qué ocurrió está vez? ¿Otra abeja?

— Ño

— ¿Serpiente?

— No

— ¿Lo secuestro un marciano?

— ¿Es en serio Skipper?— exclamó Kowalski un poco irritado

— Lo siento se me acabaron los recursos de paranoia… a menos de qué… ¿robo un unicornio de juguete cierto? Le he dicho que siempre lleve algo de dinero con él, y que me pida lo que quiera…en una de esas se lo compro, claro si se porta bien, y ayuda en las misiones, y con la limpieza del cuartel, si obedece mis órdenes, si es un buen soldado, si no me responde, si no se pone sentimental, si obtiene buenas calificaciones en la escuela…

—Pero Skipper, Cabo no asiste a una escuela… gastamos su fondo educativo ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo puede obtener buenas calificaciones?

— Es por eso que no le compro nada, sin buenas calificaciones no hay trato.

Rico insistía con sus gestos y "palabras" sin sentido.

— Dinos Rico, todo lo que sepas— exclamó Kowalski

Rico intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo, con rugidos y un poco de mímica que por suerte Kowalski pudo interpretar.

— Kowalski, análisis

— ¡No puede ser! Skipper realmente Cabo esta en problemas

— ¿Pero qué ocurrió?

— Rico dijo que… que…

— ¿Qué?

— Cabo fue secuestrado por calamares

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Debbie!

— No Skipper, es Dave.

9

— ¿Qué le haremos?— preguntó el mamífero al animal de color purpura

— Este es el plan que ejecuté hace unos años en el futuro, vendrán a buscarlo, los atraparemos, los haremos sufrir y entonces sí ¡Serán unos perfectos monstruos que el mundo odiara!

— ¿Qué, solo convertirlos en monstruos? Eso no tienen nada de diversión, y no pagarían nada porque no se darán cuenta de lo que pasa… hay que hacerlos sufrir— dijo el animal de la piel tersa

— ¿De qué manera?— dijo el ave de pico de colores

— Tenemos al menor, el más consentido, querido de ellos, el más amado por Skipper, esa es su mayor vulnerabilidad aunque no lo acepté, lo quiere demasiado para perderlo. Es capaz de todo por no verlo sufrir hasta de rendirse, y dejarse morir.

— Oye sabes que todo eso te lo dije yo cara de pez— mencionó el villano de piel purpura y babosa.

— Cállate ¡No soy un pez! Si pero tuve una mejor idea que tus monstruos…

— Dejen de pelear— dijo el ave — para vencerlos necesitamos trabajo en equipo

— Quiero verlo sufrir— mencionó el mamífero— en especial al maldito de Skipper, nunca olvidaré lo que me hizo. Háganlo pagar.

— Entonces ¿morirán?— pregunto el ave

— Esperemos que suceda.

Skipper se deslizo sin dirección lo más rápido que pudo, había perdido a su pequeño hermano por segunda ocasión bajo los tentáculos del mismo villano, por ventaja la estúpida Ráfaga Polar no estaba ahí, no podría escuchar de nuevo las palabras de Clasificado, aunque en esos momentos ese recuerdo retumbaba en su memoria. «Lo perdí, de nuevo, soy un mal líder; debería renunciar y alejarme de ellos, así no estarían en peligro»

Kowalski, logró alcanzarlo —Skipper, deben estar cerca del río— mencionó Kowalski

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

— Porque dejaron esto, Rico logro tragarlo— dijo Kowalski mostrando un pequeño mapa— tranquilo estará bien…sabes que nos quieren a los cuatro.

— Lo sé Kowalski, me he puesto a pensar que tal vez Cabo hubiera estado mejor si no lo hubiéramos rescatado, es solo un niño no debería estar pasando por estas situaciones.

— Así somos nosotros Skipper, desde que éramos unas pequeñas criaturas. Cabo es fuerte y por supuesto que esta mejor ahora, si no te hubieras atrevido a ir a por él, él, él no viviría en este mundo. Vamos a rescatarlo y a librarnos de Dave de una vez por todas.

Los tres pingüinos se deslizaron por el camino, cada uno con el anhelo de acabar con todo eso para siempre, bueno Rico pensaba en pescado.

— Oh Cabo, donde ese Dorian le toque una pluma, se las verá conmigo.

— No creo Skipper, no aún, recuerdas la última vez, lo capturo y fingió darle a muerte frente a nosotros para que nos rindiéramos y no opusiéramos resistencia al convertirnos en mutantes. Ah y es Dave, cuando lo vas a entender ¡Dave!

— A nadie le importa como se llame ese pulpito de quinta. Solo espero que Cabo este bien.

— Hola Cabo— dijo el único mamífero del grupo— ¿Cómo has estado? Y ¿tus hermanos? Espero que todo estén bien, les tenemos una pequeña sorpresa.

Cabo no pudo hablar, estaba amordazado, solo sintió miedo y deseo que Skipper llegará pronto a salvarlo. Skipper era su máximo héroe, aunque sentía miedo de decirlo, él era demasiado egocéntrico, así que lo mantenía en secreto para sí, aunque prometió que si se salvaba de esto último, ser destruido por ese trío de villanos, se lo diría.

10

— ¿Por qué los seguimos vigilando señor?— pregunto la única hembra del equipo

— Porque son animales indefensos, ante nuestro enemigo.

— Pero hay dos enemigos más señor, a quienes no conozco. Pueden ser peligrosos.

— Claro que lo son, pero nosotros somos los mejores agentes, y debemos demostrarlo a esos tontos pingüinos.

— Yo creo que son lindos y tiernos, bonitos y gorditos— dijo el integrante de mayor masa corporal— además debemos aceptar que son muy brillantes, la vez anterior pudieron resolver la situación ellos solos.

— A mi no me parecen tiernos— dijo el último integrante— yo apoyo al jefe son unos tontos pingüinos. No me agradan. Menos el de los copetitos.

— ¿Por qué es mejor que tú?—menciono la hembra

— En ese caso, tu novio es más inteligente que tú— replico la pequeña foca

— Ese tonto no es mi novio, y por supuesto que no es más brillante que yo

— Dejen de pelear y sigan mis instrucciones, todos, sean sigilosos

— ¿Falta mucho Kowalski?— Llegaremos en una noche más Skipper

— Dijiste que eran solo un par de kilómetros y llegaríamos en tan solo un par de horas.

— Eso hubiera sido si Rico, no se hubiera detenido para ir al baño.

— ¡Oye!— refunfuño Rico

— Necesitamos dormir un poco Skipper o no tendremos las energías para enfrentarnos a Dave, además nuestros planes para comer se fueron por la borda desde que supimos del secuestro de Cabo y no hemos comido nada por años, y es literalmente.

— Tienes razón, dormiremos un poco, miren bajo ese árbol de allá— dijo Skipper señalando un gran árbol fuera del camino— parece acogedor. Descansemos solo un par de horas, luego a enfrentarnos a ese tonto de Dexter.

— Ah, yo ya m harte de corregirte llámalo como quieras.

— Oye no tengo la culpa de que Ramírez tenga ese nombrecito tan complicado.

— ¿Lo haces a propósito cierto Skipper?

— Duérmete Kowalski— ordenó Skipper recargando su cabeza contra una pequeña roa— Ay mi cuello, bueno la ventaja es que me gustan las almohadas firmes. Buenas noches soldados.

— A ti pero, a nosotros no nos dejará dormir está incomodidad ¿verdad Rico? ¿Rico?

Kowalski no recibió respuesta Rico roncaba, había caído dormido tan pronto como se recostó.

— ¿Lo ves Skipper? ¿Skipper? No puede ser, ya me quede solo despierto, buenas noches… ¿luna? ¿Al menos tu me escuchas?

Una nube grande y negra se atravesó entre los rayos de la luna impidiendo su vista.

— Ya entendí, nadie me toma en cuenta, lloraré mi frustración.

— Ya cállate Kowalski— reclamo Skipper con voz soñolienta— deja de hablar solo y ya duérmete.

— Bien— dijo Kowalski en medio de un sollozo— ya me calló, "nadie me quiere…"

— No me hagas aventarte una piedra para que te obligue a dormir— exclamó Skipper algo furioso

— Ya me dormí, ya me dormí.


End file.
